List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a team that was led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta, that included her partner Russet Lauritsen, and teammates Leo Kim '''and '''Diesel Deegan. (yang/neo/roman/salem) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team led by Loden Rhee, that includes Zinc Graham, Lavandula Steele, '''and '''Indigo Levi. (roman/yang/salem/penny) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team led by Candice Bellerose, that includes Lisanna Nightshade '''and '''Nickel Morley. (neo/ruby/salem) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team led by Festus De Palma that includes his partner Tectonic Delaney and teammates Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu. (jaune/yang/cinder/ren) #Team NUDE ("nude") a current fourth year team led by Naranja Roig that includes Umber Naighy, Daiquiri Martini, and Emeric Ryu. (velvet/ren/nora/roman) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland, that includes Magenta Vermillion, Bronwen Köhler, and Regalia Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby/cinder) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair '''and also includes her partner '''Kim Jinhai. (neo/nora) #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") a current second year team led by Hyacinth Lantana with her partner Lazuli Lantana and team members Tourmaline Kinevart and Russet Vanna (nora/roman/neo) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by Cerise Lichtenburg, that includes Popper and Pepper Broderick. (yang/ren/roman) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth, her partner Narcissa Wallace, and also includes Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo/cinder/yang/roman) #Team AWSM ("awesome") is a future first year team that will assemble in a year IC from now & will be led by Amethyst Westbrook and will also include Wyn Pak, Shade Abraxos, ''and '''Marinus Hansen'. (cinder/roman/neo/jaune) #Team DRGN ("dragon") is a future first year team that will assemble in one year IC and will be led by TBD and will include Gem Walker. (yang) #Team CHLT ("chocolate") is a future first year team that will assemble in one IC year and will be led by Cocoa Winderfly. (yang) Atlas Academy #Team IYCE ("ice"), a graduate team that was led by current Headmistress''' Iris Mikkelsen', that also included her partner '''Eagle Cliffe'. (neo/pyrrha) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a graduate team that was leady by Coral Kirkland, that included Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team that was led current Combat Instructor Beige Larsen '''and also included '''Duanna Santos and Sabellius Drago. (yang/neo/jaune) #Team KRST ("crystal") a graduate team that was lead by Kiku Higanbana and her partner Rhythm Noir, which included Tulip Dala and Sonia Tyrian (nora/roman/penny/yang) #Team MAVE ("maverick") a graduate team that was led by Mars Irvin, that also included Alena Blackburn, Vee Schneider, and Ecru Snow (cinder/jaune/cinder/salem) #Team BLZZ ("blizzard") a graduate team that was led by Basilius Sakellarios and included his partner Zeev Connor and teammates Zebunon Willow and ______ Ayers(jaune/yang/cinder) #Team AQUA ("aqua") a graduate team that was led by Anzhelika Willow 'and included her partner '''Alejandra Sakellarios '''as well as '''Uilani Connor '''and '''___ Ayers ' (nora/salem} #Team FLAM ("flame") a graduate team that included '''Abito Willow (jaune) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge, that includes his partner and twin Riptide Breckenridge, 'as well as teammates '''Yvonne Thompson '''and '''Nightingale Hunt. '(neo/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team VMLO ("vermillion") a current second year team led by '''Valentina Willow, that includes her partner Owen Connor and teammates Malia Sakellarios and Lillian Ayers (neo/cinder/yang/jaune) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso, '''that also includes '''Maxwell Emerson '''and '''Bluebell Marinas and Rajah Ayers. (salem/cinder/nora/jaune) #Team APIC ("apricot") a current second year team that includes Ita Willow. (salem) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by Scarlett Jang and also including her partner Huin Saek Park '''as well as teammates '''Witt de Adel and her partner Dove Brambleheart. (neo/ren/yang/pyrrha) #Team OPEL ("opal") a current first year team lead by Olive Yi '''and includes his partner '''Pyro Mania '''as well as teammates '''Ebony Liang and Lumi Jokinen. (roman/ren/neo/velvet) #Team PRPL ("purple") a current first year team lead by Peach Skinner, that also includes '''Pheobus Sakellarios (ren/salem) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt and her partner Lilac Coreseli, that includes Vienna Bianchi and Raisin Argenta. (cinder/salem/neo/yang) Haven Academy #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a former team the current Headmaster River Higanbana was a part of, that includes his partner Sienna Andreassen plus teammates Phoenix Brand and Heliotrope Sutton. (roman/neo/jaune/salem) #Team QRTZ ("quartz") a graduate team that was led by current Combat Medicine instructor Quetzal Klein, '''and also includes '''Raspberry Regalia, Tawny Andersen, '''and '''Zaffre Nickelson. (yang/ /neo/roman) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt '''that also includes '''Reolin Li. (salem/roman) #Team BLJN ("blue jeans") a current fourth year team led by Blake Vio, including Lauren Jin, Insert Name, and Nitrous Hwan. A former member of the team is Jasper Ube. (penny/nora/neo/velvet) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by Ivy Callaghan, '''her partner '''Rosalie Guy, and also includes Tyrian Bailey '''and '''Nemo Hawkins. (neo/salem/pyrrha/ ) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel, that also includes her partner Tesla Watson, and teammates Hazel Yarrow and Niko Armstrong. (neo/yang/pyrrha/cinder) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester that also includes Ray Liang, Sage Liang, and Miela Oleastro. (penny/ren/roman/velvet) #Team WEED ("weed") a current second year team led by Woody Blaze that includes Elysium Karst, Ecstasy Strand, and Dandelion Owens. (ren/nora/velvet/roman) #Team COOL ("cool") a current first year team led by Chrome Ube (ren/neo/Velvet) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year lead by Viridiana Hargreave, that includes Lillian White. (salem/pyrrha) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone, that also includes Albion Chevalier and Líadan Ó Ciardha. (salem/nora/neo/ozpin) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina that includes her partner Reed Ashworth and teammates Nyanza Zanders and Terra Johnson. (yang/jaune/ruby) #Team RNBW ("rainbow") a current first year team led by Rain de Adel that includes Blu de Adel. (yang/neo/ren/roman) Shade Academy #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team that was led by current Highmaster Tim "Wolf" Steele. (salem) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team that was led by Reese Schneider ''', that also included her partner '''Nevada Nielsen '''and teammates '''Valentine Faulkner and Jasmine Montblanc. (yang) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team that was led by Thyme Winderfly, that included Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team that includes Rumena Gye, Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (salem/neo/velvet) #Team GMTL ("gunmetal") a current fourth year team with member Teale Kirby. (Salem) #Team AZRE ("azure") a current third year team led by Anza Malachite, that inclues Zill Brand, Rotem Penzig and Electra Knight. (Penny/Ren/Velvet/Neo) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl, that includes Nutmeg Gallina, Lotus Borealis and Maurice Couture. (cinder/yang/jaune) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone, that includes Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/roman/salem) #Team SUGA ("sugar") a current second year team led by Shaked Ya. (Velvet) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin, that also includes Rowan Williams, Basil Burke, and Lavender Clark. (yang/neo/jaune/Neo) #Team KLDS ("kaleidoscope") a current first year team with leader Kale Blaze '''and member '''Sinna Malachite. (Ren/Neo) #Team CMPG ("champagne") current first year team with member Prunella Foster. (Salem) #Team SLMN ("salmon") future first year team (like in a year), currently going to -insert name- combat school. Future leader is Shadow Marx, and will include Maroon Yuuki '''and '''Laurel Thomas.(Ren) Signal Academy #Team EGPT ("eggplant") a current first year team lead by Evening Snow, that also include Greyson Seok. (Salem/Ren) Sanctum Academy #Team BSQE ("bisque") a current first year team led by TBD that is led by Francesca Blanc '''and includes '''Sierra Whitesides, and Elder Duarte. (Cinder/Jaune/Neo) Silver Creek Academy *Team BRDY ("brandy") a current third year team that includes Yevgeniya Willow. '''(neo) Grapevine Academy #Team SAFN ("saffron") a current third year team, including '''Amber Zeppelin. (Cinder) #Team HEVN ("heaven") a first year team lead by 'Honolulu Song, '''which includes '''Emerald Faulkner '''and '''Neptune Irvin. '(neo/cinder/jaune) Category:Key Lists